


Shopping Can Be Fun

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus takes it upon himself to buy something new for Alec; something fancy for a change. Alec isn’t so eager, but agrees to come along with him. Magnus joins Alec in the changing room and when he finally finds the perfect shirt for Alec, Magnus has troubles with keeping his hands off of Alec. The hunter doesn’t seem to mind it too much and learns quite quickly that there are ways to make shopping a lot more fun.





	Shopping Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kind of inspired by the new photo of Alec wearing that fancy shirt. I was toying with this idea of Magnus taking Alec shopping where things would… escalate and my friend persuaded me to write this. There’s no actual plot, no… just smut I guess. But it was fun to write, it’s been a while since I’ve written porn.
> 
> I hope you like it ;)

Magnus and Alec were currently at the mall, Magnus dragging his boyfriend with him because he was determined to get Alec some new clothes. He was sick and tired of Alec's colourless sweaters and shirts, he needed something more fancy and vibrant in his wardrobe; so being the good boyfriend that he was, and Magnus took it upon himself to take Alec shopping. The Shadowhunter, on the other hand, wasn't very excited about their trip to the mall. He knew it was going to be a pain in the ass, Magnus would want him to try on all kinds of clothes. He rolled his eyes when Magnus suddenly grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards one of the stores.

The warlock's eyes literally lit up when his eyes caught the attention of one of the stores with gorgeous button up shirts, which he thought would look amazing on his boyfriend. Alec just tagged along and decided to not say anything, but he started mentally preparing himself what was going to come. All of the clothes looked like Magnus’ style, so he knew that they were going to be in there for a _long_ time. Well, if it made Magnus happy, then why not?

“Oh, this is it, Alexander,” said Magnus happily and rubbed his palms together when they were inside of the store and Alec just gave him a weak smile. “We’ll be able to find something for you, I can feel it,” he then added and then started scanning the store, looking eagerly around, not knowing what to choose. There were so many possibilities.

“Okay, if you say so,” said Alec, trying to sound impressed, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. The warlock could see it in hunter’s eyes that he was suffering already and he only chuckled, but said nothing and then took Alec’s hand back into his when he noticed a beautiful turquoise button up shirt and Alec just wrinkled his nose when Magnus showed him the shirt.

“I think this would look lovely on you. It’s tailored as well, it’ll do wonders for your body,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“It’s too bright,” complained Alec.

“Don’t be a buzzkill, Alec,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes, walking past Alec when he noticed a more subtle shirt, in a dark red colour, but he brought the turquoise one with him and Alec just watched him with horror in his eyes as Magnus started to pile more and more shirts on top of each other, letting out a whine because he knew he’d have to try on all of them. Magnus, on the other hand, was in heaven. Literally. There were so many gorgeous things that he’d love to see his boyfriend in that he couldn’t stop. He stopped when he was holding around 10 or 15 different pieces of clothing and walked over to Alec.

“Oh God, Magnus… I have to try on all of these?” asked Alec, pressing his lips together when he saw some of the things that Magnus picked out for him. He never understood fashion, so he disliked the one with checkered design the most.

“Yes!” said Magnus.

“But-”

“No buts!” said Magnus and started looking around for the changing rooms. “You’re in no position to turn down my offer. You’re in a desperate need of some new clothes,” said the warlock seriously and grinned when he finally located the changing rooms. “Come now,” said Magnus and Alec just groaned and followed his boyfriend to the changing rooms. Luckily, there were not a lot of people in the store, so Alec would have peace and quiet to try the clothes. Or so he thought until Magnus stepped inside of a changing room with him and locked it.

“What are you doing?” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes.

“Well, I need to see how the clothes look on you,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“Can’t you just wait outside? I’ll step outside when I’ll be wearing the clothes,” asked Alec.

“That would be a waste,” said the warlock and looked up and down Alec. “I like watching you strip down of your clothes,” he then added and his sly smirk grew when he noticed a little blush coming upon Alec’s cheeks.

“Whatever,” said Alec and rolled his eyes, but Magnus could see right through him and a victorious smile spread across his face when he saw that Alec’s embarrassment was growing.

Trying to pretend to be unaffected, Alec turned away from Magnus, but that didn’t help much as he could see Magnus’ reflection in the mirror in front of him and he just cursed when he saw Magnus’ eyes carefully watching him, his glamour down, the golden eyes exposed for him to see. He tried not to mind that too much and decided to start trying out the clothes. The sooner he’d get onto trying them out, the sooner they would be out of the store. The first one he decided on to try was the turquoise one. He took off his sweater quickly and then started putting on the shirt clumsily, his arm hitting Magnus since the place was too small for both of them to be standing inside.

Magnus kept smiling, because it was obvious that Alec was uncomfortable, but he didn’t plan on going away. As Alec was struggling with the buttons of the shirt, Magnus moved even closer to the hunter and placed his hand on top of the other’s shoulder. “Turn around, let me help you with that,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes, because he knew what Magnus was trying to do. He was completely capable of buttoning his shirt, but in the end, he still turned around and allowed Magnus to do as he pleased. Magnus looked pleased with himself and Alec didn’t really mind that.

Magnus moved far too slow for Alec’s liking. The warlock took his time with buttoning up the shirt, biting into his lip as his hands moved lower with each button and he made sure he grazed Alec’s bare skin underneath the shirt with his fingers. With every touch he was rewarded by a small gasp or a muffled groan, running his tongue over his lower lip and removed his hands from Alec when he was done buttoning the shirt, letting out a small hum of approval. The shirt looked stunning on his boyfriend. It was definitely a change, but such a good one. Since it was a tight fit, the shirt was doing wonders for Alec’s biceps and Magnus just kept his eyes locked on Alec for a few moments.

“How does it look?” asked Alec and then turned around to see himself in the mirror, pleasantly surprised when he saw himself in the shirt. The colour wasn’t really up to his taste, but he did like how it made his body look. He had to admit it that Magnus was right, maybe he needed some change.

“Oh you look stunning, my dear,” said Magnus and crept up behind Alec, placing his hands on top of Alec’s shirt and started unbuttoning it, pressing up against his back. Flustered, Alec only gasped, but didn’t say much and just watched Magnus undoing the buttons of his shirt in the mirror. He had to admit it; it looked sexy. The way Magnus was unbuttoning it was a turn on and he felt his throat going dry, shaking his head as he remembered that they were still in a public place. It definitely wasn’t the right place to be getting such sinful thoughts about Magnus.

“Thank you,” breathed out Alec and shivers ran up his spine when Magnus undressed him, taking the shirt off slowly. “Which one should I try out next?” asked Alec and his face heated up when he heard Magnus’ deep chuckle coming from somewhere near his ear, eyes widening when Magnus placed a quick kiss against his neck.

“This one,” whispered Magnus and handed Alec the red shirt.

Alec only nodded and quickly put on the shirt, buttoning it himself. Since he was in a hurry to get the shirt on, the collar of it folded inwards and Magnus just observed the younger one with amusement in his eyes. Was Alec doing that on purpose? With a sly grin on his face, he brought his hands up and slowly turned Alec around, adjusting his collar. “See? You need my help after all,” said Magnus, his face close to Alec’s and the hunter only swallowed thickly, feeling stupid.

“It’s your fault,” stammered Alec. “You’re distracting me,” he then added and Magnus waggled his eyebrows playfully.

After that, Alec tried out the rest of the shirts, saving Magnus’ favourite one as last and when he put it finally on, he was impressed. The shirt was in a more dark colours and even though it had a pattern on, he didn’t mind it too much. It looked like something he would wear, just a bit more fancy and he then turned around to Magnus, who was literally drooling at the sight of the hunter, his eyes scanning Alec’s body a few times up and down.

“This is the one, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Magnus. “We’re buying this one,” he whispered and bit into his lower lip, still taking it in how good Alec looked in it. “You look so handsome in this one,” he then added and placed a hand on top of Alec’s chest. “And so hot,” he said. “If you wear this on regular bases, I think I’ll have a difficult time doing anything else besides you.”

“Fine, it’s decided then,” said Alec, trying to ignore Magnus’ words, but his eyes widened in shock when he looked at the price tag of one of the other shirts. His jaw dropped, because it costed way too much and if the rest of them were so pricy, he could only imagine how much the one he was currently wearing costed. He couldn’t afford it. “Magnus, how much is this one?”

Magnus looked at the price tag and shrugged. “Don’t fill your pretty little head about the price, handsome,” said Magnus and Alec glared back at him.

“Magnus, I can’t afford this,” whispered Alec.

“Let me buy it for you,” offered Magnus.

“No, no, no,” said Alec quickly, shaking his head. It costed way too much, he couldn’t accept it. Besides, he already gave him so much, he couldn’t… “Let’s go somewhere else when they have cheaper clothes and-”

“No can do, I’ve already made up my mind,” said Magnus and started unbuttoning the shirt again, stepping really close to Alec and gently kissed the spot underneath Alec’s ear a few times, making Alec gasp, but then the hunter groaned, because he knew that he was trying to distract him and he was doing a good job at it, because all that he could think about was how good Magnus’ lips felt against his skin.

“Magnus, I can’t accept this.”

“Of course you can,” said Magnus with a grin, giving Alec’s nape another kiss, this time adding a bit of tongue in there as well. “Let me spoil you for a little bit,” he then added and chuckled. He loved gifting Alec with different kinds of things and he didn’t expect Alec to do the same. The warlock was very well aware that Alec couldn’t afford to buy him expensive things, but that didn’t matter. Just being together was enough.

“Magnus,” breathed out Alec.

“Hmm?” hummed Magnus and gently sucked onto the exposed neck, Alec throwing his head to the side, allowing Magnus better access. The shirt was now unbuttoned half-way through, so Magnus could easily slip a hand inside and Alec arched his back when he felt Magnus’ fingers travelling up and down his bare chest, down to his stomach and then back up, the cold metal feeling of the warlock’s rings making Alec that more sensitive and Magnus smiled into Alec’s neck. “Do you like this?”

“Magnus, we’re in public. Someone could walk in on us and-”

“And?” asked Magnus, nibbling onto the skin, undoing the shirt all the way through and then looked into the mirror, grinning. His eyes were shinning when he saw Alec’s face, pure bliss written across his face and Magnus’ hands continued roaming across his body, his lips parted and his chest rising and descending fast. Magnus looked lower and let out a hitched breath when he noticed that Alec was sporting a bulge in his pants. “It’s turning you on, huh? The possibility of being caught,” whispered Magnus into Alec’s ear, his words caressing Alec’s earlobe.

“Magnus,” breathed out Alec and his eyes widened when Magnus’ hand travelled much lower and gently touched his tight. With his other hand, Magnus started undoing the belt on Alec’s jeans.

“You’re so much more sensitive than usual.”

“Cut it out, Magnus,” said Alec, but wasn’t fooling anyone. He wanted this and everything that Magnus said was true. It was a turn on to be touched like this in a public place. The idea of getting caught drove Alec mad and a new wave of arousal went right through his cock, stirring it up even more and he whimpered when Magnus’ hand slowly slipped inside of his underwear. “N-not here… portal us to your place. I-”

“Where’s the fun in that?” whispered Magnus and slowly rolled Alec’s jeans down together with his boxers and hummed in approval when he saw Alec’s hard cock in the reflection of the mirror. God, it was so hot and he wasted no time, his fingers curling around the base of Alec’s cock, giving it a few lazy pumps, but it was enough to have Alec almost mewl from the sensation. “Besides,” he said. “We have to pay for this shirt before we leave. And I doubt you can leave in this state. You’re so _hard_ ,” said Magnus and chuckled softly. Alec’s cock was already oozing precum, running the thumb over the slit of Alec’s cock. “And _wet._ ”

“By the Angel,” said Alec and bit into his lower lip. Hard.

“You should see yourself in the mirror,” said Magnus and Alec opened his eyes, widening when he saw the reflection in the mirror. Alec could see his aching cock, Magnus’ fingers wrapped around it so perfectly, squeezing the base of it, making Alec’s toes curl and he couldn’t look away. He was fascinated, completely dazed with what he saw and his face heated up when he saw his own face. It was red, his pupils dilated… it was so embarrassing, but such a turn on at the same time.

“Magnus, this is a bit…”

“Just admit it, it’s hot, isn’t it?” asked Magnus and started moving his hand faster, twisting his wrist, squeezing his grip at the tip, driving Alec mad with pleasure.

“Yeah, go faster,” whispered Alec and leaned back against Magnus for support. “I won’t last long.”

That was exactly what Magnus did, Alec moving his own hips, fucking back into Magnus’ fist. It’s been a while since Magnus was so turned on and he only grinned when he saw how eager Alec was. “I’m planning to make you come fast. And hard,” said Magnus, a loud yelp escaping past Alec’s lips and he stiffened when he heard footsteps coming closer to their changing room.

“Everything okay in there, sir?” asked a woman’s voice and Alec panicked. Magnus, on the other hand, only grinned and tightened his fist.

“Magnus-”

“Answer her, Alexander,” ordered Magnus and Alec quickly covered his lips, but nodded.

“I’m okay, ah-” said Alec and bit into his lower lip hard again as Magnus’ quickened the pace, Alec leaning towards the mirror for support and he rested his forehead against it, the coldness of the mirror feeling good against his feverish skin. “I just, um, tripped,” said Alec, feeling stupid for what was coming out of his mouth, but he just wanted her to go away. His body was aching release and he’d do anything for Magnus to make him come.

Luckily, the woman was gone after that and Magnus chuckled. “You did well,” said Magnus. “And you deserve a reward for being a good boy. Brace yourself,” said Magnus and when he felt Alec’s cock throbbing in his hand, he knew that the other was close. He found it adorable how hard Alec was trying to hold back his moans.

“Magnus, I’m close, I-”

“Come for me,” said Magnus and after two, three more tugs it all came crushing down onto Alec, coming hard into Magnus’ palm, Magnus placing a hand on top of his mouth as he came, catching back his breathless moans.  As Alec was coming down from the heights of his orgasm, Magnus cleaned up the mess with just a snap of his fingers and grinned when Alec turned around, wearing a shy smile on his face.

“We almost got caught,” stated Alec stubbornly.

“Admit it, you liked it, didn’t you?” said Magnus and gently kissed his boyfriend, who could only nod. Just as the Shadowhunter was about to return Magnus the favour, Magnus announced that it was time for them to get going, letting Alec know that he’d have his chance to return the favour.

After paying for the shirt and getting dirty looks from the woman who worked in the store, the two of them started giggling once outside. After a few more hours at the mall, the two of them returned back to Magnus’ loft in a hurry, Magnus portalling them right into their bed where they spent the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated ^^


End file.
